


I'll let you be the boss

by unitedbylarry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is gay AF, Alec likes it a little rough, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Magnus Bane, Don't Judge Me, Hurt/Comfort, I REPEAT THERE IS A LOT OF SEX, I don't own any of the characters, I mean it, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane in Love, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Protective Alec, Smut, Top Alec, alec doesn't date, alec is a jerk in the beginning but i promise he changes, alec is also an even bigger tease, i don't know how i know so much about gay sex, i still don't know how to tag, lots of detailed sex, magnus does too, magnus is so submissive in bed, magnus is such a tease, player alec, please don't be mad at alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedbylarry/pseuds/unitedbylarry
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is the CEO of his family's company, Lightwood's Enterprises. Therefore, there are rules he needs to follow, but he's rather be the type of man who gives them. He doesn't do relationships and never sleeps with the same person. Magnus Bane is his secretary since he took over the leadership for his mother and has been in love with him ever since.One day, when Jace, Alexander's best friend, convinces him that Magnus does feel something for him, he decides to take the matter with his own hands and prove that he is wrong.What happens when he finds out Jace's right?





	1. part i

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I'm on twitter as well if you want to talk to me, @malecinspires ♡
> 
> This is the first long fanfic that I write and I'm so nervous about it! I really hope you guys enjoy this because I wrote it with all the passion that I have for writing. 
> 
> Depending on the feedback, I'll be posting at least twice a week. Which means I can post more times if you all really really like it and are looking forward to it. Other than that, please understand that I go to medschool, which sometimes makes it hard for me to have time to write and post. But also know that I'm crazy, so there'll be time when I'll post twice in a day because I get so excited for people to read what I wrote.
> 
> Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Priscilla and Cherry, two people that support me no matter what and don't ever let me be upset over the hate I sometimes get in my oneshots.
> 
> Anyway, if you read it until here, I also want to thank you for reading this. It really means the world to me and I hope you like reading it just as much as I love writing and rereading it.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Fern

It’s 7:30am when Alexander Lightwood enters his office. Usually, he would arrive exactly half an hour before, but his one night stand from the day before apparently doesn’t understand the meaning of being a one night stand. Alexander woke up at 6:30am to stick to his routine and do his morning run, but his plans soon changed when he spot a sleeping body next to him. And he wanted him to leave as soon as he woke Tim (Tom?) up, but the blonde man managed to get his way with him once more and he ended up fucking him twice before actually kicking him out. 

You see, Alexander is not the type of man who’ll fuck the same person more than one time and, if he does, it’s because, well, when there’s a man dirty talking in your ear after you’ve woken up with a hard cock, you can’t just say no to a blowjob and a quick fuck.

As soon as he arrives, he spots Magnus, his secretary, already head down and drowning himself into work. “Good morning,” Alexander tells him and he soon looks up from the documents, smiling at the taller man. “Good morning, sir,” he says and Alexander rolls his eyes. “I already told you to call me Alec, Magnus, you've been working for me for two years,” he points out, but Magnus only gives him a timid smile. “Sorry, sir,” he says, soon correcting himself, “I mean, sorry, Alec”. Alexander smirks at him and licks his lips before squeezing his eyes. “You say too many sorry’s, Magnus,” he says, “I’ll let it pass this once because you’re cute, though,” he continues walking, finally entering his office and closing the door behind him.

Alexander Lightwood is the CEO of the Lightwood’s Enterprises, a very important company that was founded by his grandfather. Therefore he is the most important person in the company after taking over his mother’s place. He works in the company since he was only eighteen, following his mom around and learning how to lead for the future. Now, at twenty-three, Alexander is the leader and no longer needs to follow anyone. He has his own secretary, his own office and his own rules. Not that he usually follows them.

There is a knock on the door about five minutes later. “Come in,” he says, not drifting his gaze from the documents he is reading. “Sir, Diane wants to know if you’d rather do the interview tomorrow rather than on Wednesday,” Magnus says. Alexander decides not to point out how he hasn’t called him Alec yet again, but decides to ignore it and looks up from his papers to look at him, “that will do,” he tells him, “tell Diane I don’t want anything longer than twenty minutes because I have plenty of things to do here”. Magnus nods at him and leaves the room with a quiet “yes, sir”.

Alexander looks back to his papers and rolls his eyes. He hates reading contracts about just as much as he hates people who don’t understand the meaning of a one night stand. He sighs as he finally puts the papers aside and reaches for his phone at the table. There is a message from his sister, Isabelle, it reads “remember tonight’s party, dress nice and look pretty”. Alexander rolls his eyes, groaning at the memory. He leans back in his chair and sighs. 

Isabelle is the owner of a very well known wedding shop called Isabelle's Designs. Even as a kid, she would dream about having her own brand and designing her own wedding dress. On her eighteenth birthday, Maryse Lightwood, her and Alexander's mother, gave her enough money to build her own shop. But the effort that brought her to become the most searched wedding shop of New York, was totally on her, and Alexander is proud.

The day goes by very slowly and Alexander feels like he just really needs a hot shower. Remembering the event, he takes his hand to his forehead and rubs it, taking a deep breath. Is not that Alexander doesn’t like parties, per see, he actually loves meeting new people and knowing they will be on their knees the second he gives them the opportunity. The thing is he doesn’t like meeting his mother’s friend and business partners because that involves more work talking and he likes to think that work should stay only in his office. 

Alexander looks at the clock and it reads 5pm, meaning he should probably go home now if he wants to relax before getting ready to the event. However, when he’s looking at the ceiling, he can’t help but come up with an idea that may help make things more tolerable tonight.

Reaching for his office’s phone, he clicks on the button. Magnus picks up on the same second. 

“Yes, sir?” he asks. “Could you come here?” Alexander says and not even two seconds later, Magnus is knocking on the door and Alexander is inviting him in. “Close the door behind you,” he tells him and Magnus does so. Magnus stands still with his arms behind him, waiting for his boss’ order. “There is this event tonight,” he starts and the man nods at him, “the beneficent event,” Magnus says and Alexander nods. “Yes, and I would like you to come with me”. Magnus raises his eyebrows. “Me?” he points to himself. “Yes you, stupid,” he smirks at him. “Dress something nice and I’ll have someone pick you up at 8pm and take you there,” he says.

Magnus is biting on his lip nervously. He debates on thanking Alexander and turning the offer down, but he also remembers if he says no, he’ll be passing on a very good opportunity of being close to Alexander for a long time. And not in a work ambient. “So?” Alexander calls him and Magnus blinks his eyes, waking up from his thoughts. “I will be waiting, sir,” he says, “thank you”.

“You don’t need to thank me,” he smiles at him, tilting his head to the side a bit and eyeing Magnus from his hair to his feet. Magnus shifts a bit, feeling judged. “I would love to have you there,” he licks his lips and Magnus widens his eyes at that, looking at his feet, his cheeks reddening. “Is that all, sir?” he says quietly. “Yes, Magnus, you can leave now,” he smiles.

Hours later, after Alexander takes a long shower and sleeps for about a little more than an hour, he finally decides to get ready. While he’s doing it, his phone rings and he picks up. “Izzy,” he says. “Where are you, Alec?” she asks, “it’s almost 9pm. Besides, Magnus is here and he looks so lost I actually feel bad for him”. Alexander smiles at that, picturing the scene. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he says, “don’t worry. Keep him company until then, please”. After she agrees to it, still whining about how he’s never on time to the family events, he rolls his eyes and says goodbye to her.

When Alexander finally arrives at the event, he already spots some handsome faces that also look at him. He can’t help but smirk at that because, well. Not to be full of himself, but Alexander knows he’s breathtakingly hot and he sure knows how to use this in his favor.

As soon as he walks inside the mansion, his mother shows up and approaches him. “Took you a while,” she rolls her eyes. “Sorry, mother,” he says and she smiles warmly at him, “I will accept your apologies, but only because you’re the cutest son I have,” he pinches his cheek. He pulls away from her and raises his eyebrows, “and the only”. She shakes her head at him. “Come with me, I have to introduce you to a few friends,” she says, already pulling him by his hands.

About half an hour and a thousand introductions later, Alexander already feels exhausted. His mother soon lets him go and he goes straight to the bar. “Whiskey, please,” he tells the bartender, who soon serves him his drink. He drinks it all at once and orders for another one. 

He jumps when he feels a hand reaching his shoulder. He looks to his side and spots Isabelle accompanied by Magnus and Simon, he boyfriend. “Hello, big brother,” she says, a huge smile on her lips. He smiles at her and leans in to press a kiss to her forehead. “Izzy. Simon,” he nods at him and he does the same back at him. “Magnus,” he says last but not least, “Sir,” he nods at him, his hands gripping on each other. “If you’re not calling me Alec, at least call me Alexander,” he tells him. Magnus blushes when he realises he did it again and nods, looking down at his feet.

“Well,” Isabelle interrupts their talk. “I am going to dance with Simon,” she says, taking her boyfriend’s hand and pulling him between the other dancing couples.

“You want to drink anything?” Alexander asks Magnus, who’s biting the inside of his cheek. “Same as you, maybe?” he says, but it sounds more like a question and that makes Alexander let out a soft laugh. “Is that a question?” he asks him, raising his eyebrows, but soon turning to the bartender and asking him for two more whiskeys. As soon as he gives the glasses to Alexander, he gives one to Magnus, “thank you, Alexander,” he says.

And, for a second, Alexander’s thoughts drift away. He thinks about how Magnus never called him something other than sir or Alec. It feels weirdly good the way his name leaves his lips in his sweet voice and Alexander has to drink his whiskey all at once not to say something stupid like “say it again” to Magnus.

Magnus watches him drown the drink and raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t say anything, only takes the first sip of his drink. His face twitches at the bitter taste of the whiskey. It’s not like he’s never drank it before, but Magnus is more into the sweetest drinks, not something that burns their way down his oesophagus. “You don’t like it?” Alexander asks him, interrupting his thoughts and laughing. 

“It’s very-,” Magnus pauses, trying to find a word to describe the drink, “strong,” he says. Alexander nods at him. “It is whiskey after all,” he shrugs and Magnus shakes his head at him, rolling his eyes. “Anyways,” Alexander says, “how are you liking the event so far?” he asks him, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. “It’s very full of people,” he says. Alexander laughs at him one more time. “You don’t like parties?” he asks him, tilting his head to the side. “No- I do, I do,” he says nervously, “of course I do. But usually I’m with my-,” Alexander interrupts him, “girlfriend? Boyfriend?” he asks. “No,” Magnus shakes his head, “I wanted to say friends. I haven’t dated for months,” he shrugs.

“Ouch,” Alexander says, furrowing his eyebrows at Magnus. “Way to hurt a man’s feelings,” he takes his right hand to his heart as if he’s feeling pain. Magnus quickly raises his eyebrows and parts his lips in a ‘o’ shape. “No,” he says louder than he intends to, “no I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry, Alexander!” he says in a hurry, afraid that the man in front of him really took his words seriously. “I meant my other friends, the ones I go out with often,” he says and Alexander smirks at him, licking his lips. “Oh, you go out often then?” he asks him, totally changing the conversation. “That’s what you got from my apologies?” Magnus asks him, not helping the giggle from leaving his parted lips.

“Well, it’s nice knowing more about you,” Alexander says before finishing his third glass of whiskey. He turns to order another for both of them, but he sees that Magnus glass is still halfway full. He orders just one for him. 

They talk for some time and Alexander already feels Magnus feeling a lot more comfortable than he was showing before. Also, he enjoys the conversation with Magnus so much, that he doesn’t even notice the hungry looks handsome men are shooting at him. He finds Magnus very interesting to talk to.

Moments later, Alexander feels a hand on his back. “Alec!” the familiar voice calls him, and he finally shifts his attention away from the conversation, but not before noticing a small frown on Magnus’ face. “Jace,” Alec says happily, leaning to hug him. “How are you, man?” Jace asks him when he pulls away, a huge smile on his lips and-. Alexander clenches his jaw. A red haired girl right beside him. “I’m good,” he tells him. “This is Magnus,” he turns around, reaching for Magnus’ waist and wrapping his arm around him, pulling him into the conversation. Magnus’ eyes widen at his gesture. “Hi,” Magnus says quietly, extending his hand for Jace to shake it. When he does, he pulls away and turns to look at the girl beside him, who’s smiling big at him. “And this is Clarissa,” he says, “my girl”. 

Alexander feels his heart dropping, but is totally able to hold back from showing it to Jace. “It’s very nice to meet you, Clarissa,” he says, shaking her hand. When Magnus realises who she is and so does Clarissa, they recognise each other and hug. “Oh my God,” she says excitedly, “such a long time since I last saw you!” she turns to look at Jace, “we used to work together in an ice cream parlour before we both decided we should probably do something more important of our lives,” she giggles and so does Magnus. “Let’s go for a walk!” she asks Magnus, “you have so much to tell me,” she raises her eyebrows, her eyes shifting from Magnus to Alexander.

Jace kisses her on the lips before they’re both leaving, arms intertwined and all. Alexander turns to the bartender and orders Jace a whiskey. He knows it’s his favourite drink because they’ve known each other since they were only ten when their biggest problem was deciding on who was the best Counter Striker player. 

Jace thanks him for the drink and they clink glasses. “So, Magnus?” the blonde guy asks him, raising his eyebrows at him and taking a sip of his whiskey. “Not what you think,” Alexander points out. “Well, it’s pretty obvious he’s into you,” Jace shrugs. “You’re ridiculous,” the tall boy says back at him. “I’m being serious, dude,” he tells him, “he looks at you like might drop on his knees the second you tell him to”. 

Alexander rolls his eyes, but can’t help but search for Magnus with his eyes. He finds him at the dance floor, smiling and barely dancing while Clarissa is trying to get him to move. “You’re stupid,” Alexander tells Jace, his eyes still not moving from where Magnus is. He eyes his body up and down, biting his lip hard when he spots his ass. He gulps and finally turns away, shifting a bit.

“You can call me all the names you want,” Jace shrugs, “he’s still into you and you know it”. 

The thing is Alexander doesn’t know. The only thing he knows is that he’s good at being charming and flirting without actually meaning to take things a step further. He knows he’s able to make people a little uncomfortable, but not in a bad way if you know what he means. And he knows he does it to Magnus too. A little flirt here and there, a little more eye contact from time to time, etcetera. But he’s never stopped to think that Magnus actually takes what he says seriously. 

“Magnus works for me,” Alexander reminds Jace as if changes anything. “As if that changes anything,” Jace says, reading his mind and furrowing his eyebrows. “You wanna bet?” Jace asks him challengingly. Alexander rolls his eyes “I’m not that much of an asshole,” he points out. He’s heard the stories, he knows how bad those little bets end. “Well, we don’t need to bet, then,” he smirks. “Try it out,” he says, “try something with him”. When Alexander is about to tell him off, Jace rolls his eyes, “I’m not saying for you to go and fuck him, I’m saying for you to pay more attention to the way he reacts when you flirt with him,” he licks his lips, “nothing wrong with that”.

And, okay, yeah. Nothing wrong with just wanting to know if what Jace is saying is true. It’s totally fine if he’s not hurting anyone. “Okay,” he says, “I’ll do that”.


	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii.
> 
> Guess who's back?
> 
> So, I said on the last chapter's note that I'm the kind of person who gets too excited over writing. I also said that I'm crazy and that there would be some times when I would post 2 chapters in one day.
> 
> GUESS WHO CAN'T HANDLE KEEPING THE CHAPTERS FROM YOU?????? ME, THAT'S WHO.
> 
> Thank you guys so so so much for the feedback, I'm so happy that you guys are interested in reading more of this story.
> 
> SO, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Fern

After the conversation with Alexander, Jace says goodbye to him and walks toward Clarissa, whispering something in her ear. She nods at him and turns to hug Magnus, who is soon left alone for the second time in the night. Alexander observes him look around the room searching for him, probably. Licking his lips, Alexander takes a long breath and drinks the rest of his whiskey. He looks down at himself, straightening his suit before he looks up again, spotting Magnus, who’s finally walking towards him.

“Found you,” Magnus says, a smile on his face. Alexander looks down at Magnus, slowly passing his fingers through his hair. “You did,” he says. Magnus bites the inside of his cheek and looks down his feet, staying quiet after that. Alexander thinks that maybe he doesn’t feel so comfortable anymore as he did when they were talking. “You look handsome tonight,” he says and Magnus looks up at him, his eyes widening and eyebrows raising, surprised at the compliment. “Thank you,” he blushes, looking to his side and avoiding eye contact. “You do too, Alexander,” he tells him quietly after a moment.

Alexander can’t stop the smirk from forming on the corners of his lips. He nods at the man as a thank you and they both go back to being quiet. For some reason, Alexander starts to realise that maybe what Jace was saying is true. Maybe he does have an effect in Magnus. Maybe Magnus does like him.

“What do you say we leave?” he asks him, then, feeling the desire to get to know more. To tease him until he breaks. Magnus bites his bottom lip, “if you want to,” he says. Alexander smiles at him and says “follow me”. 

Alexander walks looking around, making sure that no one from his family spots him leaving the event so early. When he sees his mother, his eyes widen and he doesn’t think before reaching Magnus’ hand and pulling him so they’ll walk quickly behind some people. After a few minutes, they finally are able to leave the mansion, and Alexander is already asking one of the men to bring his car.

“Where are we going?” Magnus asks him, his hands gripping on each other. He looks nervous and excited at the same time. Alexander feels more and more interested in knowing how far things can go tonight. He wants to find out if Magnus really feels attracted to him. And that’s pretty much where his plan ends because that’s all he wants. As soon as he proves that what Jace was saying is true, or not, he will stop things. Or at least that's what he tells himself.

“My house, if you’re okay with it,” he answers him. Magnus doesn’t say anything, just nods and looks away.

His car finally arrives and the man hands Alexander his keys. He thanks him and walks to the passenger side, opening the door for Magnus to get in. Magnus blushes at his gesture and thanks him. Alexander only smiles at him and enters his car, putting the keys on the ignition and driving away. 

Alexander’s house is not far from his mother’s mansion which is good because Magnus feels more and more suffocated as the times passes. He doesn’t know what is happening and he sure didn’t picture this as how his night would go on. He expected drinks and getting to know more about out of work Alexander, but now he’s on his way to his house. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Alexander interrupts his thoughts as he takes a left on his road. Finally, Magnus thinks to himself. Magnus smiles softly, “just don’t know what to say,” he tells him. Alexander smiles at him, “just know that I want you to feel free to say and do anything you want, okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me,” he says, finally parking his car inside the building. 

Magnus bites his lip and nods at him. There are so many things he wishes he could say or do, but even though Alexander is telling him to be comfortable, he still doesn’t know if complying to his words would be the most appropriate choice. 

Alexander leaves the car and quickly walks toward Magnus’ side, opening the door for him. He extends his hand for the shorter man to take it, and Magnus does so without even realising how unnecessary a hand is to just walk out of a car. 

As they are walking towards the elevator, Magnus can’t help but notice that Alexander has unbuttoned some of his suit’s buttons. He bites his lip at that, but as soon as he does, he shakes his head and looks forward again. “You first,” Alexander says when the elevator’s doors open. 

When they finally arrive to Alexander’s floor, he opens the door to his penthouse, and Magnus can’t help but let out a “woah”. The penthouse is huge and beautiful. The decoration is unique and definitely what Magnus would call his style. He wonders if Alexander chose it.

While Magnus admires the place, Alexander undoes the rest of the buttons of his suit and throws it on one of the grey armchairs. He walks towards the bar and fills two glasses of red whine. When he’s done, he walks towards Magnus and hands him one of the glasses, making him leave his trance. “Do you like it?” Alexander asks him and Magnus takes a deep breath. “It’s beautiful,” he tells him, “and thank you,” he takes the glass of wine.

“I hope you like red whine better than you like whiskey,” Alexander says, a smile playing on his lips. He takes a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. “I do, thank you,” the man responds, blushing. 

Licking his lips, Alexander walks toward the big white couch and sits on it, gesturing for Magnus to come and sit beside him. Magnus is drinking his wine quietly, looking down at his thighs. Alexander looks at him, leaning back onto the pillows. “You’re so quiet,” he says and Magnus lets out a soft laugh. “I’m surprised, that’s all,” he shrugs. “Why is that?” Alexander asks, furrowing his eyebrows. “Not how I expected my night to be going,” he turns his head to the side, finally meeting the other man’s eyes. 

Alexander smiles, “you want to leave?” he asks him, raising his eyebrows. “No-,” Magnus says as soon as the words leave his mouth and blushes at his own desperation. “I just thought you would have to stay in the event until the end,” he tells him and takes a sip of his wine. Alexander rolls his eyes at his words. “God forbid my mother finds out I left, that would probably end up in end of this pretty face” he says, pointing to himself. Magnus lets out a giggle at that, and soon moves his hand up to cover his lips. “Don’t,” Alexander says before he’s even able to think. 

Magnus looks surprised, but he does as he’s told. Silence fills the room as they’re both unsure of how to deal with the situation. Alexander, out of nowhere, stands up and walks to the bar, taking the bottle of wine and walking back to the couch. He places the bottle on the table in front of them. Before he speaks, he takes the rest of his drink in a single sip. “I have an idea,” he says. Magnus raises his eyebrows at him, staying quiet. “What do you say we play a little game,” he asks, but it sounds more like he’s already deciding for both of them.

“A little game?” Magnus repeats his words. “Yeah,” Alexander shrugs, “you ask me questions and so do I,” he says, “it’s just something to pass time”. Magnus considers it, but he soon has a question. “What happens if we don’t feel comfortable answering something?” he asks. “Simple,” Alexander shrugs, “you drink”.

And, well, that sounds extremely childish and Magnus has the feeling things will not end fine for him. So, when he accepts the game, it’s his heart talking. Once again his mind loses a battle that involves Alexander. 

“Okay, I’ll start,” Alexander says after he serves them both more wine. “Are you having fun so far tonight?” he asks, smiling at him. Magnus furrows his eyebrows, not expecting an easy question at all. “I am,” he says, then, trying not to overthink. “Good. Your turn now,” he says, licking his lips. 

Fuck, Magnus thinks. What could he possibly ask? It’s his boss they’re talking about. Tomorrow he’ll go back to planning his schedule and staying late until he’s finally done (or close to it) with his daily paper work. “Are you having a good time so far?” he repeats the question back at Alexander, who rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at him. “You can’t ask it back, stupid,” he says, laughing. “I’ll let it pass this time, though,” he says, “yes, I am”.

Magnus smiles, nodding at him. “My turn,” Alexander says. “What’s your sexual orientation?” he asks, squeezing his eyes curiously at Magnus. The shorter man rolls his eyes, “this is so childish, honestly,” he says, but before Alexander can say anything, he answers, “whoever makes me happy,” he pauses for a second, “are you happy with your job?” he asks him.

He refuses to follow Alexander’s path of questions.

Alexander furrows his eyebrows at the question, but shrugs. “I just wish I didn’t have to deal with so much paper work, but other than that, I’m good”. Magnus nods at him. “Is there anyone in the company you’d like to sleep with?” he asks him and Magnus coughs in surprise. “Jesus, Alexander,” he says as he recomposes himself. He thinks whether or not he should answer the question, but he decides not to. It would expose him too much. Taking a deep breath, he looks at his own glass of wine and ends it.

Alexander raises his eyebrows and laughs. “You know you didn’t have to drink the whole thing, right?” he asks. “I know,” Magnus answers him, but he conceals the part where he says he did it because this game is getting to his nerves. Magnus clenches his jaw and sticks strongly with the not so personal questions. “What’s your favourite food?” he asks him and Alexander rolls his eyes. “Magnus, come on,” he says, “it’s like I’m playing a game with a five year old,” he says. “Come on, I know you can think of something more… interesting”.

Magnus stays quiet, biting on his knuckle. “Okay,” he says when he finally thinks of something. “What’s your sexual orientation?” he asks and when Alexander is about to interrupt him, he continues, “and before you complain about my question, I didn’t ask it back when you asked me,” he points out. Alexander laughs at him and raises his hands as if saying “who am I to argue”. “Men,” he answers, “I only do men”. 

And, fuck. If he had said only the first part, Magnus would be feeling fine. But saying he only does man, makes Magnus want to moan. “Fuck,” he whispers under his breath and hopes the other man didn’t hear him. When they both stay quiet for a second, Alexander speaks up again. “I know you’re not dating anyone right now,” he says as he remembers what Magnus said at the party, “but, are you fucking someone?” he asks shamelessly.

Magnus eyes widen even more than they did on the other question. “What the fuck, Alexander?” he mutters, shifting on the couch. He desperately wants to pick up a pillow and put it over his lap, but he figures it might be too obvious if he does it right now. He looks down at his glass and sees it’s still empty from the last question. He reaches for the bottle and takes a long sip from it. When he puts it back down on the table, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and can’t help but notice the smirk on Alexander’s lips or the darkness in his eyes.

Finally, Magnus decides the not so personal questions can go fuck themselves, and clenches his jaw. “Are you fucking anyone now?” he asks, already feeling a bit dizzy from the wine. “Well,” Alexander bites his nail, “I fucked someone this morning,” he says, “but I’m not fucking anyone permanently, no”.

Inside his chest, Magnus feels his heart race at the man’s words. The way his voice gets hoarse when he cusses is enough to get him worked up. He takes a deep breath and doesn’t even have time to think before Alexander is offering him the next question. “Are you into me, Magnus?” he asks him, looking at him straight in the eyes.


	3. part iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, guys!
> 
> Once again I want to thank everyone for the lovely comments and the kudos! I can't believe I'm getting so many feedbacks after posting just two chapters!
> 
> I decided that I'm going to post the chapters as I write them, so I won't be doing that "once or twice a week" thing because I'm way too excited and I don't want to keep the chapter from you!
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for the positive feedback! I can't wait for you to read this. 
> 
> xxxxxx

Magnus stops breathing. “Excuse me?” he asks him, not wanting to believe he actually heard those words. 

“I said,” Alexander licks his lips, leaning closer do Magnus and squeezing his eyes. “Are you attracted to me?” he repeats the question in another words. 

Magnus’ eyes are wide open and his mouth forms an ‘o’. “Why are you asking that?” is what he manages to say, forgetting they’re even playing a game. 

Alexander smirks at him, “it’s a game, Magnus, chill out,” he says, “I’m not gonna say anything, I promise”. 

Magnus’ breath has gotten heavier. He feels his heart banging on his chest and his feelings begging to be exposed. He squeezes his hand shut in a fist, pressing his black nails way too hard into his palm. There’s a knot in his throat and he doesn’t know why the hell he hasn’t just taken the bottle and chugged it. 

“Come on, Magnus, it’s a yes or no question,” Alexander insists. 

Magnus bites his bottom lip and thinks “fuck it”. “You’re hot,” is all he says. 

“So, you are attracted to me…” Alexander smirks at him. 

“You said you wouldn’t say a word, Alexander,” Magnus points out.

And the way he calls him, this time, makes Alexander cock stiffen inside his pants. “Your turn,” he says. 

“I just realized you haven’t drunk anything yet,” Magnus says, laughing. 

Alexander shrugs, “I have nothing to be ashamed of,” he tells him. “Go for it,” Alexander leans a little closer to Magnus, staring deep into his eyes. 

“Would you fuck anyone from the company?” Magnus asks him, his sense of censorchip having totally left his mind, now. 

Alexander smirks at him. “That’s a good question,” he points out. He stays quiet, noticing as Magnus shifts uncomfortably on the couch like he’s trying to hide something. He looks up at him, biting his bottom lip. For a second, he completely forgets what the initial plan really was. His only intention was to prove Jace’s point, but here he is, about to answer a question that will probably totally turn the course of the night upside down. He should really think of the consequences before answering the question, but, of fucking course, he doesn’t. “You,” he lets out, his voice hoarse and low, “I’d fuck you”.

At that point, Magnus’ feels like he’s about a second away from losing his shit. He wants to cry from how turned on he is, from how much he wants Alexander to just throw him on this couch and fuck him so hard he’ll still feel it for days. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. Alexander is still staring at him, the desire to kiss him making him forget everything other than how innocent Magnus looks. He looks like he hasn’t ever heard someone saying to his face they want to fuck him.

Alexander feels dizzy, but not because of the alcohol this time.

“Your turn,” Magnus whispers, gulping. 

Alexander clenches his jaw, remembering the game. “Okay,” he says. Their eyes are staring deep into each other’s. Both of their them have darkened, pupils dilated from liking what they’re seeing. “Tell me, Magnus," he licks his lips, "do you want me to fuck you now?” Alexander asks him, his husky voice making Magnus’ pants tighten. 

Magnus doesn’t even think before he’s letting out a “please”. 

Alexander mutters a “fuck” under his breath before he’s placing the glass of wine on the table and leaning in to kiss Magnus. The kiss is urgent, like they just need to feel each other’s bodies as close as possible. Alexander bites Magnus’ bottom lip and sucks on it, which wins him a moan. “Fuck, Magnus,” he says, “I want to hear this all night long”.

It’s like time stops around them. The world could end and they still wouldn’t wanna leave this place, so desperate to feel the pleasure they have to give. Alexander throws the pillows that are behind Magnus’ body on the ground, so he’ll be able to lay his body there. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moans when the taller man yanks on his hair to have access to his neck and suck a bruise there. Alexander alternates from sucking to kissing to licking and to biting several spots on the man’s neck. 

When he’s satisfied, he approaches Magnus’ ear, “I’m going to fuck you all night long,” he tells him and Magnus moans, shoving his hips desperately in need of friction. “And I want you to moan my name,” Alexander bites his ear lobe, “I want you to moan my name while as I wreck you,” he whispers.

When Alexander pulls away to look into his eyes, they’re already low giving away how dizzy he is from how much he wants it. “Do you understand me?” Alexander asks him. Magnus looks up at him, nodding his head. “Words,” the man demands. 

“Yes, Alexander,” he manages to say with a broken voice, already breathless.

“And I haven’t even done anything to you yet,” Alexander thinks to himself. He smirks at Magnus before he says “up” referring to his hands. Magnus does as he’s told, gluing his wrists together. “Leave them there,” Alexander tells him, as squeezes his wrists together. When Magnus nods at him, Alexander pulls his hand away from his wrists and reaches for the buttons of Magnus’ social shirt, undoing them. When he’s done, he goes back to his neck, slowly kissing every inch of the man’s body. 

He presses a kiss to Magnus’ left nipple and slowly licks it. Magnus eyes roll to the back of his head, “please,” he whispers because for fuck’s sake, he just can’t take the teasing anymore. Alexander smirks before he’s finally sucking his nipple. Magnus moans loud. Alexander spends his time on his nipples and when he’s done, he looks up at Magnus. With his fingertips, he pinches Magnus’ nipple. Magnus moans even louder, loving the feeling of being so sensitive and still being used.

“You look so hot,” Alexander tells him as he squeezes harder. Magnus squirms under his body, his cock fully hard inside his pants, throbbing from how much he wants Alexander do something with it. “You like that, baby?” he asks him as the twirls his nipple. 

Magnus groans, “fuck, Alexander,” he mutters, “so much”. 

When Alexander finally lets go of him, Magnus lets out a long breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Alexander leans to kiss him, holding him by the chin. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he says to him, “when was the last time someone fucked you?” he asks him. When Magnus doesn’t answer him, he tightens his grip on his chin. “Answer me,” he demands. 

“So long,” Magnus finally lets out, “too long”.

The thought of how tight Magnus must be makes Alexander’s cock twitch. “God,” he says, “you’re gonna be so tight for me,” he tells him. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, which open, expecting the man to deepen the kiss. Alexander only smirks at him and pulls away. Magnus is so needy it only makes Alexander want to fuck him even more. 

Slowly, he starts kissing his way down Magnus’ body until he finally reaches his pants. Alexander licks his lips at the sight of the huge bulge in front of him. He presses a kiss to it and Magnus moans, shoving his hips up. “Stay still,” Alexander tells him and Magnus complies, trying his best to do as he’s told. Alexander takes his and Magnus’ shoes off and place them both of the ground. Next, he unbuttons Magnus’ pants and gestures him to raise his hips so he’ll take them off along with his boxers. 

When he does, Magnus cock springs free and Alexander’s eyes darken even more at the sight. He’s big and hard and the head of his cock is already wet with pre-cum. “So pretty,” Alexander whispers, planting a kiss to Magnus’ thigh, “so hard for me, aren’t you, baby?” he asks and Magnus whispers a “yes, sir”. He’s so into it that he doesn’t realise what he's called him. Alexander, on the other side, not only realises but also moans at it. He takes the base of Magnus’ cock inside his tight grip and Magnus lets out a loud moan. “I’m starting to like you calling me sir,” he says before he leans in to kiss the head.

When he finally takes his cock into his mouth, Magnus gasps at the feeling of how warm and wet it is. Alexander slowly bobs his head up and down, letting the cock hit the back of his throat. One of the things he loves the most about giving blowjobs is that he doesn’t have gag reflex. And Magnus is on his way to beginning to love that about him too.

Minutes later, Magnus is shaking beneath Alexander’s touch, and the taller man only stops to alternate between his mouth and his hand. When he looks up at Magnus, he is watching him, his eyelids almost closed from how dizzy he feels. “Do you like that?” Alexander pulls away to ask, leaving his hand to do his mouth’s job instead.

“I do,” Magnus says between breaths. Alexander smiles, proud of him for answering without him having to say something. “Your lips are so pretty,” Magnus whispers when Alexander leans in to take just the head of his cock into his mouth. He hums at the compliment and the vibrations sent through his cock make him shove his hips up.

Magnus widens his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he says quickly. 

Alexander licks his lips, “you can fuck my throat,” he tells him, parting his lips and exposing his wet tongue. Magnus groans at that and Alexander takes his cock into his mouth. Magnus shoves his hips up as he takes up on Alexander’s offer. 

And, fuck. Alexander looks so fucking good. There’s saliva dripping down his chin and the skin around his mouth is completely wet and shining. Moaning, Magnus fucks his throat harder. When he stops because he has no strength anymore, he just lays down on the couch, breathless. Alexander takes all of him and looks up at him while he does it. Magnus furrows his eyebrows at the sight and this one detail is enough to send him over the edge. 

Alexander’s eyes are watering, tears falling down his face. Magnus made his eyes water from how hard he fucked his throat. He comes into Alexander’s mouth, shaking beneath him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters like a mantra as he rides his orgasm out. Alexander swallows every single drop of cum and places a kiss on the head of his cock. Moving up, his fingers reach for Magnus’ forehead and he wipes the drops of sweat away. Magnus still has his eyes closed and quick and small puffs of air leaving his mouth as he slowly recovers his breath.

“Good boy,” Alexander tells him, caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

Magnus finally opens his eyelids slowly, his sight slightly blurred. “Jesus, Alexander,” he manages to say between breaths. Alexander smirks and lets out a soft laugh. “Your mouth is just-,” he takes a deep breath and lets it out right after. “I know,” Alexander says, his voice coming out a lot huskier than it already was before.

“Let me just-,” Magnus says, “let me just recover and I’ll return the favour”. 

Alexander smiles at him and plants a kiss to his lips. “Don’t bother, baby,” he says, “you can do that some other day, but for now, I just wanna fuck you”.

For a second, Alexander thinks of how stupid he is for saying that because it’s not gonna happen again. He shouldn’t be telling him that. But, for now, he’s too far gone into this and he likes to think that there will be no consequences for now. If he needs to, he’ll explain everything to Magnus later and say that he doesn’t do relationships and that he doesn’t fuck the same person twice.

Ignoring his thoughts, Alexander is interrupted by a soft giggle coming from Magnus’ parted lips. “You’re quite direct with what you want,” he tells him, but before Alexander can say anything else, he’s kissing his earlobe and whispering. “Get the lube and I’ll let you do anything you want to me”. Alexander gulps at that, clenching his jaw. 

Never in his life has he ever felt so desperate like he is now. He’s never felt this eager to fuck someone and no one’s talking ever got him as worked up as he is right now. Listening to Magnus’ sweet voice and his dirty talking makes him want to just turn him around and slide it all in at once. 

Taking a deep breath, Alexander stands up and walks away, leaving Magnus on the couch. When he reaches his room, he opens his bedside table’s first drawer and gets the lube and condom. Walking to the bathroom, he stops for a moment to look at himself in the mirror. “You’re not thinking straight,” he tells himself, looking into his own eyes. He sighs heavily as he looks down at the reflexion of himself. He still has his clothes on and a giant bulge in his pants. 

“Fuck it,” he mutters under his breath as he leaves the bathroom and walks back to the living room, Magnus is still laying on the couch, but he has shifted positions. Now, he is laying with his face down on the couch with his legs slightly parted. Alexander can't help but notice him grinding onto the white fabric of the couch, already hard and impatiently waiting for him to come back. When Magnus finally hears him approaching, he mumbles a “finally” and turns his face to the the other side, his eyes meeting Alexander’s body.

Licking his lips, Alexander puts the condom and lube on the table and looks back at Magnus. His eyes scan Magnus’ whole body, pausing for a second to bite his lip at the sight of Magnus’ roundy ass. “Fuck,” he mumbles. He reaches for the buttons of his social shirt and undoes them, slowly sliding it off his arms and shoulders and throwing it on the ground. 

Magnus stares at him hungrily, his mouth watering at the sight of his boss stripping in front of him. Alexander continues his show by removing his belt and pants next, letting them fall to the ground. He’s left only with boxers, and Magnus feels like he could cry from how much he wants Alexander to just stop teasing him. “Take it off,” Magnus tells him, slowly raising his hips so his ass is in the air. 

Alexander watches him as he shows himself off to him. Alexander licks his lips, "are you going to be a good boy and ask for it?" he says.

Magnus blushes at his words, loving how dirty Alexander's mouth is. "Please, sir," Magnus lets out in a broken voice, and soon Alexander is reaching for the hem of his boxers and removing them.

When his cock finally springs free, Magnus’ own cock twitches and it takes him all the strength in his body not to get on his knees right there and now. “Come here,” Magnus tells him, instead, moving his arms under his head and using them as a pillow, so he’ll lay there.

Alexander licks his lips at the sight of Magnus laying there, all ready and waiting for him to just come and use him as he pleases. He slowly walks to the couch after taking the condom and lube. “Look at you,” he says, his voice his husky from his fucked throat. “Showing your ass off for me,” he smirks at him and Magnus faces down, biting his knuckle, “can’t wait to fuck you, Magnus,” he says.

“You talk too much,” Magnus whispers, letting out a soft giggle. Alexander’s jaw clenches at the comment and he’s soon laying over Magnus, his cock rubbing its way between his thighs. Magnus goes silent at that. 

“What did you say?” Alexander asks him, his hand moving to his hair and yanking it when he doesn’t answer him. His lips touch Magnus’ ear, “I said,” he repeats, “what did you say?” he says, pausing between the words. 

He yanks his hair harder and Magnus moans. “I didn’t mean it,” Magnus whispers. 

Alexander smirks at his words. He licks a long stripe on Magnus’ neck. “That’s what I thought,” Alexander murmurs into his ear. “As I was saying,” he presses his hips down, leading the other man’s hips raise to meet his, “I’m going to fuck you now”. His right hand moves to reach for Magnus’ hip, holding him still. “And you’re going to be a good boy and thank me for it,” he says, squeezing his hand tight enough to form a bruise on his hip. “Do you understand?” he asks and Magnus lets out a broken “yes, sir”.

Alexander smirks at him. He loves how strong men tend to get soft under his grip and show their other side. However, Magnus is better. Magnus obliges to every single thing he says and he looks so beautifully hot when he does it. 

Pulling away from Magnus body, which wins him a moan from him in result of the lack of contact, he reaches for the lube and condom. He rips the condom’s packet with his teeth and slowly slides it on his cock. Taking the lube, he squeezes some on his index and middle finger. He puts the lube back on the table and turns back to admiring Magnus’ ass. His cock twitches from the sight of the wrecked man laying under him, eager for his cock.

Leaving his trance, Alexander reaches for Magnus’ entrance and spreads the cold lube on it. Magnus shivers from the feeling of the cold cream hitting his sensitive skin and lets out a heavy breath. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself. He remembers how long it’s been since someone touched him that way and his heart races when Alexander inserts a finger. He moans at that, shoving his ass up so he’ll feel him deeper. 

“Stay still, baby,” Alexander tells him but he doesn’t oblige. 

And then, he’s empty. “I told you to stay still,” Alexander says firmly, laying his left hand on Magnus’ asscheek. 

“Fuck,” Magnus lets out, his cock twitching between himself and the couch. 

“You like that?” he asks him, smirking. Magnus finds no strength to answer him and, before he knows, Alexander’s finger in entering him all at once. Magnus lets out a sweet moan that only turns Alexander on even more. “You’re so responsive to me, baby,” he says as he pumps his finger inside Magnus while little “oofs” leave the man’s mouth. “Gonna try two, okay?” he asks, but it’s more of an affirmative, because a second later, he has two fingers inside Magnus.

“Alec,” Magnus moans through gritted teeth. His forearm is tattooed with the shape of his teeth from how hard he’s biting it. It hurts, but he doesn’t mind. He can’t pay attention to anything other than the feeling of Alexander’s long fingers hitting his spot over and over again. 

“Good boy,” Alexander murmurs, his fingers slow down and his free hand moves to capture Magnus’ hair, brushing it with his fingers, calming him down.

“Alexander,” Magnus purrs “please”. Alexander’s cock twitches again and he can’t help but reach for it, stroking it slowly at the sight of his fingers deep inside Magnus’ ass. 

“I could come just from watching you,” he says, his voice even huskier than before. He takes his fingers out and Magnus practically cries from the feeling of being empty. Alexander leans forward so he’s literally laying on top of Magnus, his cock slips between his asscheeks from how wet he is. “Tell me what you want,” Alexander whispers, his lips barely touching Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus blushes, biting his arm harder. “Tell me, baby,” Alexander insists, his cock gently touching Magnus’ entrance. “I want to hear you say it,” he says, his hand grips Magnus’ hair. 

“Fuck me,” he finally purrs, “please, Alexander, use me”. 

Alexander lets out a groan, “you’re so-,” he clenches his jaw, “you’re so good for me”.

Alexander pulls away from him, and places a pillow under Magnus so his hips are raised in the air. Magnus moans at the contact of the pillow with his cock. Biting his lip, Alexander uses his hand to guide his cock to Magnus’ entrance, where he rubs his cock. “Please,” Magnus lets out under his breath. He’s so done with the teasing. 

Slowly, Alexander slides his cock inside him, and fuck. He feels so tight. Alexander doesn’t remember the last time he’s fucked someone this tight.

“Fuck,” he moans when his cock is finally all the way in. Magnus is sweating from how hot he is. “You’re so tight,” he tells him and slaps him once again, earning a moan from Magnus. “You like that, don’t you?” he asks him, hitting him again. “You’re so submissive, Magnus,” he murmurs, “so good for me. You’ll take everything I give you, won’t you?” Alexander presses his hips against Magnus’ ass even more and Magnus moans loudly at that, feeling him so big inside him, filling him up. “I’m gonna fuck you now, baby,” he tells him, slowly sliding out until only the head of his cock is inside him. 

He snaps his hips forward and Magnus' eyes rolls to the back of head. “So good,” Alexander purrs into his ear as he fucks him slowly and hard. “You like that, baby?” he yanks Magnus’ hair harder. “Moan for me, Magnus. I want to hear you,” he says before he starts fucking him faster.

Magnus does as he’s told. He can’t help the sounds from leaving his mouth when Alexander thrusts inside him, wrecking him. Alexander slaps him again, harder this time. His hands move to each side of Magnus’ hips and fucks him harder and harder and harder.

The feeling of Alexander fucking him, hearing him say all those dirty things to him, feeling him slap him like he owns him, the feeling of his sensitive cock being pressed against the couch. Everything feels like too much for him and he soon lets out a louder meow, coming onto the white fabric. Alexander feels Magnus tighten around him even more than he already was and that’s enough for him. “Can I come on your ass?” he asks Magnus as he slides out of him. Magnus only lets out a “mhm”, his mind blank and blown. 

Alexander wastes no time removing the condom and stroking his cock. When he comes he does it all over Magnus’ roundy ass, some of it hitting Magnus’ sensitive entrance. He moans and keeps stroking his cock until his orgasm is over.

His body falls over Magnus’ and they both breathe short and heavy puffs of air. “Jesus,” Alexander mutters. Magnus can’t help but smile, his face now turned to the side. They’re wet from each other’s sweat and their bodies exhale heat. 

Their minds are still racing just as their hearts when it all finally hits him.

Magnus just fucked Alexander Lightwood, his boss. The man he’s been in love with for years, now. The man who, tomorrow, probably will pretend like nothing happened.

And all he can thinks is "I'd do it all over again".


	4. part iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, everyone one!
> 
> Your girl is back and she brings a new chapter!!!
> 
> So, I wrote this two days ago, but I'm doing this thing where I have to have the next chapter so I can post one. So, it took me a while to write the fourth chapter, but I did and I'm finally posting the third chapter for you.
> 
> I hope you all still remember me because I can't get this fic off my head.
> 
> BY THE WAY, I should've posted the picture of Alec's office before, but I didn't, so I'm gonna post in this chapter!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you really like this!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Yours Fern

They both fall asleep on the couch from how tired they are. Magnus dreams of Alexander’s smile and hands touching him and making him feel better than anyone's ever did before.

Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night when he feels something moving beside him. Or, more specifically, someone. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he realises that he’s not in his room. All at once, the memories of the night before come flooding his mind and he whispers a “fuck”. 

His eyes follow the sounds of the light snores coming from the person laying next to him. Alexander is asleep, his face turned to Magnus’. He has a pillow under his head and his left arm over Magnus’ torso. Magnus can’t help but admire his features. Since the first time he saw him, he knew he would fall for him. Alexander’s angelic face brings him peace and he wishes he could someday call him his. And, for a second, he thinks that maybe he took a little step further and close to his goal.

Alexander shifts a little, mumbling a word in his sleep. Jace. Magnus clenches his jaw as his heart breaks a little inside his chest. He’s always known about Alexander’s little crush on his best friend from the way he looks at him whenever he’s around and last night only confirmed his hypothesis when Alexander’s smile faded when he spotted Clarissa beside Jace.

So, yeah, he’s always known. Still, it hurts. 

Delicately, he reaches for Alexander’s arm, slowly grabbing it and removing it from him. He stands up from the couch quietly, reaching for his clothes on the ground and dressing them up. Once he’s finished, he takes one more second to look at Alexander. 

Until the night before, Magnus never would’ve imagined himself living what happened. He never would’ve imagined Alexander taking him home, kissing him. Fucking him. The images from last night run through his mind and he can’t help but feel a knot in the pit of his stomach as he thinks about work. He knows he won’t know how to act, but what scares him the most is not knowing how Alexander will treat him after last night.

Magnus decides not to put his shoes on in order not to wake Alexander up. Biting his bottom lip, Magnus walks on his tiptoes to the door and opens it. Before he walks out, he glances at the man sleeping on the couch one last time. 

They probably fucked up big time. Literally.

⊣

The next day, Magnus arrives in the company as he always does: right on time. His heart is racing inside his chest as he walks out of the elevator and to his desk, that is just outside Alexander’s office. He knocks on the door, and when no one answers, Magnus doesn’t know if he should feel relaxed or disappointed. He wipes his thoughts away and sits in his chair, setting up what he needs to do during the day.

Time flies and Magnus’ apple watch marks 9am. Alexander still hasn’t arrived and Magnus begins to worry that he isn’t here because of something he did wrong the night before. He sighs heavily and decides to go to the bathroom to wash his face and clear his mind.

When Magnus comes back, his eyes can’t help but gaze at the office. He wonders if he maybe Alexander arrived. His heart races when he sees him approaching his office and walking inside, closing the door behind him. Magnus widens his eyes and runs to the his table, worried that Alexander might think he hasn’t arrived yet. He doesn’t want him to think Magnus’ scared to face him after what happened on the night before. But also, he doesn’t want Alexander to think he’s becoming irresponsible and fire him.

Trying his best to keep calm, Magnus sits on his chair and opens a document on his computer. The archive shows Alexander’s schedule for today and was made by Magnus on the day before as he always does it. When he spots the time to the interview Alexander has with Diane today, his eyes widen. It’s scheduled for less than thirty minutes. He quickly stands up from his chair and walks to Alexander’s office door.

He bites his lip. He feels nervous and his hands are sweating. “Calm down, Magnus,” he thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Come in,” Alexander hoarse voice says and Magnus makes the huge mistake of remembering himself fucking Alexander’s throat on the night before. The images of his pretty pink lips and teary eyes haunt him. “Jesus,” he mutters under his shaky breath. He clenches his jaw and looks down at his pants to see if everything is order. 

Everything is fine.

Magnus opens the door. “Sir,” he says as he walks into the room and closes the door behind him. Alexander doesn’t say anything and neither looks up from his computer’s screen. “The interview you have scheduled with Diane Ross is in thirty minutes,” he says, “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know before. I was irresponsible”. 

Alexander finally looks away from what he’s doing and looks at Magnus though his eyelashes. He runs his long fingers through his dark wet hair. The same fingers that where inside Magnus yesterday. Fuck. “Don’t worry, Magnus,” Alexander says, “let me know when she arrives” his eyes turn back to the computer. Magnus lets out a “yes, sir”. 

When he stays still and doesn’t leave the office, Alexander looks up at him again and raises his eyebrows, “can I help you with anything else, Mr. Bane?” he asks. Magnus furrows his eyebrows, not understanding what he means. When he realises he still hasn’t left the office, he shakes his head repeatedly. “No, sir,” he manages to say, “I’m sorry”. And he’s turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him.

When Magnus sits back down on his chair, he leans his elbows on the table and rubs his temples. “Way to be subtle,” he reprimands himself quietly. Sighing, he looks down at his table and puts the documents in front of him deciding it’s better to drown himself into work than to think about last night at all.

⊣

The day goes by quickly. Diane Ross interviews Alexander and comes out of his office with a huge smile on her face, like she has enough information to make a great article about New York’s most famous CEO. During the day, Alexander has three more meetings so he doesn’t leave his office, not even to get lunch. Magnus thinks about asking him if he wants him to get him something, but decides not to. He feels like he’s embarrassed himself enough for today.

The only times Magnus speaks to Alexander is to let him know that his business partners have arrived and, all of those, he decides to do by calling him, avoiding the face to face conversation. He doesn’t know how to feel, but he knows for sure that Alexander doesn’t want to talk.

Later that night, when everyone has left, Magnus is still reading some documents and contracts. He’s so drowned into work that he doesn’t even realise that Alexander still hasn’t left his office and that they’re the only ones left in the company. Or so he thinks. 

Magnus is highlighting some things to go through again later, when he hears a loud crack coming from Alexander’s office. He wastes no time standing up from the chair and running to his boss’ door, knocking on it. When Alexander doesn’t answer, he knocks again. For a second, he thinks he hears a moan, but he decides to himself that he’s just being haunted by Alexander’s husky moans from the night before. 

Once again, he knocks and waits for an invitation, but gives up on it when he hears another crack coming from the room. Magnus doesn’t even think before he opens the door.

Alexander is not alone.

As soon as he sees it, Magnus feels nauseous. His eyes are wide open and his mouth forms a shape of an ‘o’. He feels like such an idiot. Magnus knows he needs to leave, but his feet are glued to the ground and he can’t look away from the scene in front of him.

Alexander is naked and a red haired man in laying on his desk, his face pressed against the glass. Alexander is fucking him deep and he doesn’t stop on Magnus’ behalf. But he does turn his face to meet Magnus’ eyes, keeping the eye contact.

Magnus’ mind is racing and he feels so used. He knew that what they had was probably a one time thing, even though deep inside he hoped it was more than that. However he certainly didn’t expect Alexander to fuck someone else less than 24 hours later. Finally, Magnus feels his strength come back to him and he uses all of it to slam the door. 

He runs to the bathroom and leans on the sink, opening the tap. With both his hands, he throws cold water on his face. In his mind, the images of the scene he just witnessed play like a movie. Over and over again. He tries to think of when the red haired man got inside Alexander’s office, but he doesn’t recall anything other than documents and more documents.

Cussing under his breath, Magnus looks up into the mirror. For a moment, he considers punching his reflexion, but then he soon remembers that’s just for movies and he doesn’t deserve an open hand over Alexander’s stupid sexual life.

While he stares at himself, the memories of Alexander fucking him come flooding back again and he shakes his head, refusing to let himself think of such things. He hits the marble sink with his fisted hand and clenches his jaw. “Don’t think about it,” he tells himself, “don’t fucking think about it”.

Minutes later, Magnus is still inside the bathroom. He refuses to leave before he hears the door of Alexander’s office slamming, which, in his head, will probably mean both men left. When he finally hears it, he opens the bathroom door, walking straight to his desk, his head down and not daring to look up. If he doesn’t search for things that will make him upset, he won’t get upset.

When he arrives at his desk, Magnus starts organising all of his papers on his desk. He decides not to take them home, today, he knows he probably won’t be able to do any work when he gets to his apartment. Suddenly, the thoughts of thai food and the comfort of his bed are interrupted by his desk’s telephone ringing on the table. He questions himself if he should pick it up or not, but decides he will because even though he can’t tolerate hearing Alexander’s voice right now, he still works for him and doesn’t plan on losing his job any time soon.

“Yes?” he answers when he presses the button of the telephone. “Come to my office,” Alexander demands and turns off the call.

Magnus clenches his jaw. “Keep calm,” he says to himself. “He’s still your boss,” he thinks as he tries to convince himself that he shouldn’t just runaway and come back on the next day pretending like nothing is happening.

When he reaches Alexander’s door, he knocks. “Come in,” he hears from the other side and he takes a deep breath as he does. Walking in, Alexander thanks God that the red haired man is nowhere to be seen. Alexander is sitting on one of the armchairs of his office and Magnus watches as he buttons up his social shirt. “I’m sorry for what you saw,” Alexander says, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

Alexander’s breath is still coming out a little to fast and his hair looks like he’s just taken a shower, but Magnus tries his best not to think about it. Magnus shrugs, “I don’t care,” he says, trying to sound like he means it. Alexander furrows his eyebrows, stopping buttoning up his shirt halfway. “You didn’t look like it,” he says. Magnus takes a deep breath and does his best to sound as professional as he can. “I apologise, sir, I won’t open the door without your permission again”.

Rolling his eyes, Alexander stands up. He slowly walks towards Magnus and the shorter man can’t help but notice that his social shirt isn’t bagged inside his pants. In fact, his pants aren’t even buttoned. Magnus wants to groan so fucking much.

“You don’t care, then?” Alexander asks him, approaching Magnus and looking down at him. He licks his lips and tilts his head a bit to the side. “No, sir,” Magnus answers him and it takes all his strength inside him not to let his vocal cords fail him. “That’s good, Magnus,” he tells him as he slowly walks forward, invading Magnus personal space.

For each step Alexander takes to get closer to Magnus, the shorter man does the same, but backwards. That is until his back hits the white wall behind him. Alexander doesn’t stop, though, he only walks closer and closer until Magnus feels the heat of his breath hitting his face. Alexander moves his arm up, resting it against the wall and right beside Magnus’ head.

“I just want you to understand something,” Alexander says, darkness replacing the hazel from his eyes. Magnus feels his heart fastening and hands sweating. “What we had last was wonderful,” he tells him, smirking at the thought of it, “and you were so good for me,” he murmurs, leaning forward so his mouth is awfully close to Magnus’ ear. “But I don’t want you to misunderstand this,” he pauses, “fucking you was so good and we both wanted,” he practically purrs, “but that was it, okay?”.

“Why?” Magnus lets out. Deep inside, he feels like he doesn’t want to know the answer. 

Alexander pulls away and looks straight into his eyes “I don’t sleep with the same person twice, Magnus, no matter how good they are in bed” he tells him. 

“Couldn’t you wait at least 24 hours?” Magnus can’t help but snap, the words coming out through gritted teeth. 

Alexander sighs at his words, pulling away and rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “I thought you would understand, if I knew you wouldn’t-,”.

Magnus interrupts him, “you wouldn’t have fucked me?” he spits out. Magnus steps away from him, setting himself free from the cage Alexander was keeping him in. “Well, I guess what you didn’t know is that I wouldn’t fuck you twice,” he tells him, raising his eyebrows at him. 

Alexander feels his blood boiling inside him. Never in his life has he ever been treated like that. Never in his life someone talked to him like he wasn’t worth of sleeping with again. “Good,” he spits, “because you weren’t even that good”. In the back of his mind, he wishes he meant those words.

“Well, that’s why I’m your secretary, not your sex toy,” Magnus spits at him. “And I really need this job, so I’m not going to say anything else,” he decides. “Goodbye, sir,” he says as he turns around and opens the door. 

“I liked it better when you moaned that when I was fucking you,” Alexander says, trying to mess with Magnus a little more, press his buttons to see if he breaks again.

“I thought you said I wasn’t that good, sir,” he says ironically, emphasising the last word and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

As he leaves, Magnus tries his best to ignore his shattered heart. He’s been in love with this man for years for the person he was around his family and friends. However, even if he tries to cry, he knows he won’t be able to because the anger he feels is bigger than any other feeling he has. 

When Magnus arrives home, the first thing he does it open a bottle of white wine. Normally, he wouldn’t drink in a week day, but what just happened couldn’t be solved with just a good night sleep. After all, he already knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep much.

While sitting in his bed and sipping his drink, Magnus can’t help but think of hazel eyes. No matter how hard he tries, the image of Alexander looking into his eyes while fucking the red haired guy wouldn’t leave his mind. He can’t help but wonder what went through Alexander’s head in that moment. If he was thinking about Magnus and him on the night before, or if he just wanted to get to his nerves.

Magnus cusses under his breath as he tries to clear his mind from the thoughts. He can’t help but flush when his mind drifts to the night before, his heart and mind once again fighting for control. And it seems that Magnus already knows who the winner is.

That night, when Magnus goes to sleep he wonders what tomorrow will be like. The only thing he knows, now, is that Alexander doesn’t do relationships and that, maybe, Magnus can be that way too.

If Alexander wants to play with fire, then Magnus might as well burn him.


	5. part v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii, it's me again.
> 
> Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than the others because it has a lot of important informations if you look closely.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this because it's my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> Also, I want to dedicate this chapter for my Cherry Berry for helping me unblock my mind. I love you!
> 
> But, sadly, I have bad news. I have this very important exam on friday and I'm studying like crazy, so I'll probably only post another chapter after then. BUT PLEASE STICK WITH ME.
> 
> GOD, I'M SO EXCITED, OKAY.
> 
> I'm so happy for the feedback, guys. You have no idea how much you all make me smile whenever I read your comments. I promise I will answer every and each one of them because you guys deserve all the love in the world. You guys are just as dedicated as I am to this.
> 
> Anyways, if you guys are still with me, I just want to say a huge thank you for keeping up with the fic. I love you all! xxxxxx
> 
> Yours,  
> Fern

On the next day, Magnus wakes up earlier than usual. He doesn’t leave his bed right away, though, deciding on staying an extra twenty minutes in it. Looking up at the ceiling, his mind can’t help but wander to the hazel eyes again. By now, he realised that he can’t get them off his head no matter how many times he tells himself to or how much alcohol he drinks.

Magnus cusses under his breath and closes his eyes. For a second, he lets his heart talk and wonders if, maybe, Alexander is thinking of him too. However, for the first time since he met Alexander, his mind wins the battle and brings him back to earth, telling him not to be so naive.

Sighing, Magnus remembers his thoughts from the night before and tries to think of ways to get to Alexander’s nerves. Maybe even press his buttons until he breaks and takes Magnus again. His mind wanders to his clothes, perhaps he could try something sexier today, something that would make his boss unable to turn his eyes away from him. The thing is he knows that no matter what he wears, he’s still always going to be the shy person he is. 

And maybe that is the problem.

He rubs his temples, feeling the headache making his head throb. He always forgets he is a lightweight, definitely not good at handling his alcohol. Shifting his position so he’s sitting on the bed, he watches as his cat, Chairman Meow, slowly approaches him, crawling on his lap and purring as Magnus pets him. “What do I do?” he asks the pet, but the animal only purrs louder.

For a second, he wishes that Alexander was like a cat so he could just pet him whenever he wanted to, but soon realises that maybe he already is. Alexander, just like a cat, is the one to decide whether he wants to be petted or not, when he gets to be petted and, mainly, who gets to pet him.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “I’m seriously losing my mind,” he tells himself as he stands up. He walks to the bathroom and turns the water on. As he undresses, he watches the bathroom mirror begin to blur and uses his finger to draw a "A♡M". He watches it for a moment and then wipes it away, sighing heavily. 

When he finally gets under the hot water, once again his thoughts drift away.

As he washes himself, the images of Alexander’s pretty pink lips come to his head. The memory of him taking Magnus without even gagging makes the man flush. Magnus already feels himself beginning to harden and slowly pumps himself at the thoughts. The sound of Alexander’s husky voice makes him moan sweetly, leading him to remember his dirty talk. 

Magnus quickens his movements as his body involuntarily leans forward. He rests his left hand on the wet wall as he feels his abdominal muscles beginning to tense. “Uh,” he moans in his sweet voice as he tries to remember and recreate exactly what Alexander’s hands were doing to him. The small puffs of air leave his parted lips as he breath quickens. 

Moments later, Magnus feels his orgasm coming, and he remembers the feeling Alexander entering him, filling him up and hitting his sensitive spot. He comes soon after that, his abdominal muscles twitching and his cock throbbing in his hand. His eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure as he continues pumping himself until his legs are shaking and he can barely stand on his feet.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his shaky breath as he recomposes himself. 

He really is in deep. And not exactly the way he would like to be.

When he finishes his shower, he does the rest of hygiene routine. As he walks to his closet, he wonders what he could wear that would make him look sexy. In fact, he spends a little more than an hour deciding, not even realising that the time has flied by. 

Finally, he decides on skinny black jeans, a black social t-shirt with a grey circled pattern and, over it, a black vest. After that, he styled his hair up, as usual. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Magnus actually likes what he sees. And he can't help but flush at the thought of what Alexander’s reaction will be. Biting his lip, he put some perfume on and walked out of his room, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he will be able to make Alexander break as Magnus does everyday when he sees him.

⊦

When Magnus arrives at the company, he is a little later than usual because of his little clothing problem. He never knew choosing a sexy outfit could be this hard. As he walks to his desk, he realises that some people are staring at him, but he doesn’t look back at them and pretends he doesn’t notice. In the back of his mind, he wishes Alexander has the same reaction as the rest of his work colleagues. Maybe he’ll even do something about it.

Shaking the thoughts away, he sits at his desk and opens Alexander’s schedule. There are only two meetings for today, which means it isn’t going to be a busy day. Magnus sighs happily and thinks “that is what Fridays are supposed to be like”.

By 10am, Magnus is almost ripping his head out. His head still hurts from the drinks he had on the night before, and so his only wish for now is to go inside Alexander’s office and blame it all on him. Preferably knocking and waiting for him to invite Magnus in, this time.

His thoughts are interrupted by his desk telephone ringing. He clicks on the button and it’s Alexander. “Could you come to my office, Mr. Bane?” he asks him. Magnus rolls his eyes at the way he addresses him and considers telling him no, but ignores his urge because, well, he's still his boss whether he likes it or not.

“Yes, sir,” he says and stands up. On the short way to Alexander’s office, he remembers the things that happened there on the night before and, suddenly, he wishes he could just go home now. He knocks on the door and waits for the “come in” before he opens it.

Alexander is standing up and facing the huge windows of his office. Magnus walks inside quietly, looking down at his feet. He rubs his hands, realising he’s already sweating. He feels nervous, scared that Alexander might not want to talk to him about work at all.

When they both stay quiet for over a minute, Magnus starts feeling uncomfortable. He wants to speak up and ask what Alexander needs him for, but there’s a knot inside his throat forbidding him of doing so. Looking up, Magnus sees that Alexander has turned around and is facing him. 

A second later, Alexander starts walking towards him. Gulping, Magnus turns his gaze away. He feels his heart begin to fasten and he can’t help but remember Alexander doing the same on the night before and caging him into his arms. As instinct, Magnus remains still, knowing that if he steps back, Alexander might do the same thing again.

However, Alexander stops walking halfway and, for a second, Magnus hates himself for being disappointed. “Uh,” Alexander sounds like he is about to say something, but then, again, his lips seal.

Magnus loses his patience. “Did you need me for something, sir?” he asks him, trying his best to sound as professional as possible and clenching his jaw at the memory of Alexander’s feelings towards the word he just called him. 

Alexander parts his lips again, but nothing comes out. He rubs his hands and looks down at them. He looks like he wants to avoid the eye contact. Magnus wonders if maybe he’s just as nervous as he is. 

“I needed your help for, uh,” Alexanders speaks up, sounding unsure. His eyes shift to his own desk and he sees a few papers laying there. “For these,” he rushes, walking back to where the documents are. “I was wondering if you could maybe read them for me?” and, again, he sounds even more unsure of what he is saying. 

Magnus furrows his eyebrows and blinks a couple of times before saying “okay,” but it sounds more like a question. He walks to where Alexander is and the man hands him the papers. “Is that all, sir?” Magnus asks him.

“Yes,” Alexander says immediately, smiling at him. “That’s all, Mr. Bane, thank you”. 

Turning away, Magnus begins to leave the room, but he’s soon stopped by Alexander’s voice calling him once again. He looks back at him and waits. “I’m really bad at this,” he begins and Magnus furrows his eyebrows once again, feeling lost. Alexander sighs, biting his lip hard and looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

For a moment, Magnus thinks he must have heard it wrong and decides to stay in silence. When Alexander realises he hasn’t said anything, he clenches his jaw, thinking that Magnus is doing that to humiliate him. “I’m not gonna repeat it,” he tells him firmly. Magnus blinks. “What?” Alexander asks him. When he still doesn’t get an answer, he takes a deep breath. “Fuck,” he cusses under his breath. “Magnus, say something,” he demands, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

“What did you say?” Magnus finally speaks up, still not sure of what is going on.

Alexander rolls his eyes. “Look, Magnus, I’m really bad at this,” he insists.

“Alexander,” he says softly, forgetting he is his boss, “I’m literally trying to understand what is going on here”.

“What do you mean what’s going on here?” Alexander finally realises that Magnus is genuinely confused and not just trying to get to his nerves. “I’m apologising for yesterday, Magnus,” he tells him.

“What do you mean?” Magnus furrows his eyebrows, feeling the urge to smile, “what exactly are you apologising for?” he presses, tilting his head to the side.

“For being a jerk to you,” Alexander finally says, rolling his eyes at him. When looks back at Magnus, he realises there is a small smile on his face and he looks like he’s trying hard not to laugh. Realising that Magnus was just pressing his buttons he squeezes his eyes at him. “You little fucker,” he mutters.

Finally, Magnus lets out a sweet giggle, a smile forming on the corners of his lips. “Sorry,” he tells him and shrugs, “you just seemed very dedicated to make me understand what you were saying”.

Alexander can’t help but smile at him. He watches as Magnus giggles and, for a second, he feels his heart beginning to race. However, as soon as he realises what he is feeling, he wipes smile off his face and looks away from Magnus’ face. Differently from Magnus, Alexander’s heart has never won a battle, not once in his entire life and he thinks he is okay with that.

“You’re forgiven,” Magnus says, his voice coming out sweeter than usual. “I also sad some things I didn’t mean. So, I’m sorry, too”.

“You’re forgiven,” Alexander says, still not smiling. But what he doesn’t know is that you can hide your smile, but your eyes will always give away what you’re feeling and, for Magnus, that is enough.

⊦ 

After their conversation, Magnus feels a lot lighter than he did since the night before. He feels like maybe he isn’t so stupid for having feelings for a man like Alexander Lightwood, even if he doesn’t feel anything back. It might hurt, but at least it doesn’t hurt as much as it did until an hour ago.

As the the day goes by, he seems more productive than usual. When he’s reading the papers Alexander told him to, he finds no mistakes. When he finally realises that he has already read the contract on the the week before and sent it for Alexander to sign, he can’t help but smile at the thought of Alexander Lightwood getting nervous and making up some stupid excuse not to face Magnus.

Night comes a lot faster than he earlier thought it would because Magnus doesn’t really want to go home so desperately anymore. He is okay with staying until late because he no longer feels like he needs to avoid Alexander. And, for a moment, he lets himself think that maybe things will go back to the exact way they were before. However, deep inside he knows that he won’t ever be able to look at Alexander the same way after he’s learned what his face looks life after a deepthroat.

Many times during the day, Magnus shifts in his chair as he tries to push away the dirty memories from his mind. He can’t help but wonder, sometimes, if sex with Alexander will ever happen again, but he soon reprimands himself. He and Alexander have just fixed things, he shouldn’t be thinking of something that might make them fall apart once again.

Magnus rolls his eyes, realising that sometimes, in his head, he sounds like he and Alexander are in a relationship. Which is just dumb. A dream, but still dumb.

Later that night, when everyone has already left, once again Magnus stays in the company. At 6pm, Magnus decided to check on the schedule of the next day and came across a due date to a contract he has to give to Alexander on Monday. Not wanting to risk forgetting it, he decided that he would only go home when he finished it. Now, however, it’s 9pm and he knows he is far from being done.

Sighing heavily, Magnus reaches for his cellphone to check if there are any messages, but accidentally hits his coffee and it falls over his lap. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath as he stands up instinctively. He isn’t one for cussing, but when things like that happens, he feels like the world deserves to hear his anger.

Magnus cusses again. “Why me?” he mumbles to himself dramatically. Sighing, he walks to the bathroom. When he gets there, he turns the water on and tries to clean his pants, but he should already know it’s a stupid decision because it only makes him wetter. He cusses again under his breath as he rests his hands on the marble sink.

As he cusses to himself, Magnus hears someone knocking on the door. “Magnus?” he hears Alexander’s husky voice calling him.

Rubbing his temple, Magnus sighs heavily. When he thinks things can’t get worse, the universe only laughs at him and slaps his face. Magnus clenches his jaw when he hears Alexander knocking on the door one more time. He considers staying quiet and pretending he’s not even there, but Alexander is already turning the knob and, to his very luck, Magnus remembers that he didn’t even lock the door.

When Alexander appears in front of him, Magnus is looking down at his feet. His hands are in front of him, resting over his crotch. Magnus knows that it isn’t enough to cover the huge wet stain in his pants, but he feels like it at least hides something.

Alexander furrows his eyebrows at him when his eyes glance down at Magnus’ hands. “Is everything, okay?” he asks him and Magnus wants to cry from how embarrassed he is. His boss slowly walks towards him and Magnus takes a step back. “What happened?” Alexander asks him, tilting his head and leaning closer to have a better look at the situation. 

Feeling embarrassed enough, Magnus turns around and leans his head on the wall. He feels his cheeks burning and he knows he must be blushing like crazy. Why do things like that only happen to him?

“Magnus?” Alexander calls him again and Magnus hears him walking closer to him. 

“Coffee,” he mumbles under his breath, “I spilt coffee on myself”.

For a moment, Alexander feels his heart racing. Magnus sounds like a child who’s just done something wrong and is afraid of what his mother will do when she finds out. He sounds almost… cute. Alexander takes a deep breath, shaking the thoughts away.

“God, this is so embarrassing,” Magnus says, hitting his head lightly on the wall. 

“Magnus, it’s fine,” Alexander tells him, trying to convince Magnus that there’s nothing to be ashamed off “it’s happened to everyone at least once”.

“Has it happened to you?” Magnus asks him, his voice sounding a little muffled.

“Yeah, sure,” Alexander tells him, furrowing his eyebrows. What Magnus doesn’t know won’t kill him. “Now, come on, turn around,” he says, but Magnus stay still. “I’m going to Jace’s house today, I brought some clothes,” he says, “I can lend you some pants”.

Finally, Magnus turns around. He is biting his lip and looks up at Alexander through his lashes. “Will you?” he asks. And, God, he sounds so shy that Alexander has to bite his own lip not to throw him against the wall and take him right there. 

“Of course,” Alexander tells him. “Wait here and I’ll be back in a second,” he turns around and leaves the bathroom.

Sighing, Magnus cusses to himself just one more time. “So embarrassing,” he whispers to himself. He feels like a little kid and he hates that Alexander is seeing him like that. It must sound stupid, but, for him, embarrassing himself in front of the only person he’s liked for years is not really how he pictured his day going.

When Alexander comes back, he has black jeans in his hand and he hands it to Magnus. “Thank you so much,” Magnus tells him quietly as he takes them. 

They both stay quiet for a moment and Magnus furrows his eyebrows. “Aren’t you going to leave so I can change?” he asks him, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Alexander smirks at him.

Magnus rolls his eyes trying to look annoyed, but his cheeks give away how he really feels about the comment when they blush. “He’s right,” Magnus thinks to himself. “Can you at least turn around?” he asks him, looking down at his feet, knowing that his face must be red.

“Okay, okay,” Alexander says before turning around, doing as Magnus asked.

Slowly, Magnus starts unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. He feels the wetness hitting his legs on the way down and groans at that. He hates feeling dirty. 

What Magnus doesn’t realise is that Alexander is watching his little show through his shoulder. 

Alexander feels his breath and heartbeat fasten and thinks “fuck it” as he turns around and watches Magnus. The shorter man is wearing the tightest boxers Alexander’s ever seen, and he feels his cock stiffen inside his pants. He watches as Magnus grabs the black jeans and leans forward to put them on. The shape of his ass can be perfectly seen through the boxers and Alexander bites his lip hard.

Before he knows, he is walking toward Magnus and pushing him onto the wall. “What-,” the shorter man asks before he feels Alexander’s bulge pressed agains his bum. He gulps at that, feeling his own cock begin to throb. Alexander approaches his ear, “is this okay?” he questions, biting lightly at Magnus’ earlobe. 

“Yeah,” Magnus manages to say, but it sounds more like a moan and it only makes Alexander get even harder. 

Alexander moves his hand to Magnus’ hip, grabbing it strongly. The shorter man lets out a sweet meow and Alexander shoves his hips forward. “God, Magnus,” he mutters under his breath, and pushes Magnus’ long neck t-shirt’s fabric down, exposing the fading bruises he left there two days ago. He presses a kiss to his neck, sucking a fresh bruise on it. “You look so good today,” he murmurs into his ear as his hand reaches for Magnus’ now fully hard cock through his boxers.

Magnus moans, his hands resting on the wall, keeping him from falling. “You noticed?” he asks him between heavy breaths, feeling Alexander’s hand rubbing his cock.

“Your little attempt to get me to break?” he asks rhetorically, smirking onto his neck. “Everyone noticed,” he tells him, sliding his hand down Magnus’ boxers and gripping his cock. “But you only dressed for me, didn’t you? To impress me?” he asks him, rubbing his thumb against the wet head. When Magnus doesn’t answer, he tightens his grip on his hip. Magnus moans. “I thought I taught you to speak when asked something”.

“Yes, sir,” Magnus lets out, his eyes closing.

“Yes, what?” Alexander presses, wanting to make him break under his touch.

“Wanted to make you want me,” Magnus murmurs under his shaky breath. 

Alexander smirks at that, pressing his hips forward. In return, Magnus shakes his ass shyly against Alexander’s bulge. “You didn’t have to dress up for me, baby,” he tells him, taking a second to lick his own palm and moving it back into Magnus’ boxers, sliding his hand up and down. Magnus moans louder, feeling dizzy already. “You always look so good, Magnus,” he murmurs in his ear, “and you don’t have to dress up, you wanna know why?”.

Between heavy breaths, Magnus manages to let out a quiet “why”. Alexander smirks, “because I’m gonna get you naked anyway,” he tells him, his hands moving to quickly pull down Magnus’ boxers. Kneeing on the ground, Alexander bites Magnus’ ass, making him jump from the touch, but then melt into it, right after. “I don’t think I can stay away from you,” Alexander tells him, pressing a kiss to the skin.

He doesn't think he realises the real meaning to his words.

“Then don’t,” Magnus whispers, shoving his ass onto Alexander’s face.

Ignoring his words, mainly because he doesn’t want to think about, Alexander uses his fingers to pull Magnus’ cheeks open, gaining full view of his entrance. He blows it and feels Magnus knees buckle. “Stay still, baby, can you do that?” he asks him and Magnus hums in approval.

Before Magnus knows, Alexander is licking a stripe there. The shorter man lets out a sweet, but loud moan. He’s never experienced that feeling before and sure as hell didn’t expect it to be as good as it really is. Alexander gives him no time to recover before he is licking repeatedly Magnus’ entrance, extracting non stop moans from him.

Alexander pulls away for a second, “touch yourself for me, baby,” he tells him and immediately goes back to eating him out. Magnus does as told, shivering at how sensitive he is feeling. Alexander’s chin is dripping spit, but doesn’t even bother to wipe it away. He doesn't want to stop what he is doing. Alexander loves how Magnus is willing to let him do whatever he wants to to him. He loves the control he has over him and, as he said, he doesn’t think he can stay away from him, anymore.

It takes Magnus less than two minutes before his abdominal muscles are contracting. And so, Alexander keeps eating him out, slowly pushing his tongue inside him. However, he stops when he hears four little words.

“Can I come, sir?” Magnus' sweet voice asks him and Alexander is so in shock that he doesn’t even know how to react to that. But then, something even more shocking happens. 

Magnus stops.

Magnus stops pumping his cock. His whole body is shaking and his abdominal muscles twitch harder. Magnus feels like he might cry from how much it hurts when he stops. Alexander’s eyes widen at the scene. He watches as Magnus slowly comes back to normal, or close to it, at least, because he’s still shaking and his knees are this close to giving out.

“Magnus?” Alexander finally speaks up, slowly standing up and turning Magnus around so he’s now facing him. “Why did you stop?” he asks, confused.

“You,” Magnus lets out, his breath even heavier than before, “you didn’t let me come”. 

He feels even dizzier. His vision is blurred and his eyes are barely even open.

And Alexander is in shock. Never in his life did someone ever submit to him this much. He feels like he must look stupid, open mouthed and eyes widened, but he can’t seem to bring himself to say something. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispers feeling his eyes beginning to burn. He feels like it's all too much. Too overwhelming. 

That gets Alexander off his trance. “What?” he asks. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m so stupid,” he says quietly, looking down at his feet. He feels so embarrassed.

“No, no, no,” Alexander interrupts his thoughts, reaching for Magnus’ face. His hands rest on Magnus’ cheeks and he raises his face, making their eyes meet. “You’re not stupid. If anything, I’m stupid for not saying anything,” he laughs softly, trying to ease the situation. When Magnus doesn’t smile, he bites his bottom lip.

Before he has time to overthink, Alexander is leaning forward and closing the space between their lips. He slowly kisses him, the atmosphere totally different from the night before. Magnus responds to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth and taking him in. “You’re so good for me, Magnus,” he tells him, his hand moving down to touch Magnus’ cock.

Magnus flinches at the touch, feeling way too sensitive. “Do you want me to make you come, Magnus?” he asks him. As he speaks, his eyes never leave Magnus’ and it’s probably the eye contact that makes the situation so much more deep than it originally was supposed to be.

When Magnus doesn’t answer him, Alexander stops. Magnus feels like he is going to cry. “Answer me, baby,” he tells him.

“Please,” Magnus whispers.

“Please, what?” Alexander asks him, slowly resuming his movements. 

“Please, sir,” he tells him.

“Good boy,” the taller man smiles at him as he begins to pump his cock faster.

It doesn’t take Magnus much longer before his breath is fastening. Knowing that Magnus probably won’t ask him the same question again for feeling embarrassed, Alexander tells him “you can come for me”. And, when Magnus does, he feels like he is going to faint. But when his knees finally start failing, Alexander holds him in his arms. 

And there, with Magnus inside his embrace, in a fucking bathroom floor, Alexander realises that staying away from him might be one of the hardest things he’ll ever have to do in his life.


End file.
